


Bullied

by determination-saved (Firetype55), Firetype55



Category: Undertale
Genre: Aurey dt-saved, Bullies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firetype55/pseuds/determination-saved, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firetype55/pseuds/Firetype55
Summary: The things Aurey deals with at school.





	Bullied

**Author's Note:**

> Random drabble.

Aurey frowns as she trudges out of the school for lunch, keeping herself small.  
Please don't notice her, please don't notice he-

"HEY FREAK!" 

And they noticed her. She internally curses as she turns around to face her daily tormentors. "Hey Devin... Angela... Scott.... Lea and Liam..." She says sadly, awaiting the usual question.

"Where's the 5 dollars, freak?" The leader, Scott, questions, scowling.

She merely sighs. "I've told you, I live in Monstertown, I don't have american currency. I only have G."

Angela pipes up, facepalming. "It can be converted." 

Aurey shakes her head, frowning. "No it can't, none of the banks in town will take it."

Lea and Liam pipe up, speaking at the same time. "Then you know what comes next." 

Devin silently punches his open palm.

With that, the group advances on Aurey. 

She sighs, resigning herself to her fate.

By the time the bell for lunch to end rings, she's been, yet again, beat up by the bullies. 

Her math teacher has stopped questioning why she always walks into class with bruises forming. 

She's stopped caring, the groups insults ringing in her ears.  
"Freak."  
"Traitless halfie."  
"Weak and magicless."

That last one always stings, her lack of magic a sensitive topic that they managed to get information on. 

So the second the bell rings to go home, she grabs her bag, and heads off. Not for home yet, but to see a friend who runs a club.


End file.
